ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
V (magazine)
V is an American fashion magazine published since 1999. The magazine is printed seasonally and highlights trends in fashion, film music and art. United States The Beauty Issue (No. 60, July/August 2009) :Photoshoot by Sebastian Faena V-60-BeautyIssue.jpg V60-001.jpg V60-01.jpg V60-003.jpg V60-004.jpg V60-02.jpg V60-006.jpg V60-03.jpg V60-008.jpg V60-009.jpg V60-010.jpg The World of Women & Supreme (No. 61, Fall 2009) :Editorial by John Norris and photoshoot by Mario Testino V magazine 61 Blue cover.jpg V magazine 61 Pink cover.jpg V magazine 61 cover.jpg V magazine 61 166.jpg V magazine 61 167.jpg V magazine 61 168.jpg V magazine 61 169.jpg V magazine 61 170.jpg V magazine 61 171.jpg :The magazine came with a plastic electrostatic Marc Jacobs glasses in pink or blue. Summer 2010 (No. 65) :Photoshoot by Matthew Williams v-magazine_65.jpeg V65-GAGA-JOURNAL-01.jpg V65-GAGA-JOURNAL-01b.jpg V65-GAGA-JOURNAL-02.jpg V65-GAGA-JOURNAL-02b.jpg The New York Issue (No. 67, Fall 2010) Lady Gaga covered the New York edition with Marc Jacobs. Nicola Formichetti Formichetti submitted a "year in the life of Gaga" to this issue, detailing the highlights of the year since they met during a photo shoot for Issue 60 of the magazine. :Photoshoot by Mario Testino File:V-Magazine-01.jpg|Dan Colen's cover File:V-Magazine-2.jpg|Spencer Sweeney's cover File:V-Magazine-3.jpg|Nate Lowman's cover V67 072.jpg V Magazine 4.jpg MarioTestino-NewYork-LadyGaga.jpg MarioTestino-NewYork-LadyGaga2.jpg MarioTestino21.jpg The Discovery Issue (No. 69, 2010) Little Monsters were featured in this edition after being nominated by Lady Gaga and selected by the magazine. Nicki-Minaj-V-69-V-Magazine.png V69-01.png V69-02.png New fans Little Monsters nominated by Lady Gaga ''' Ali_Beasley.jpg|Ali Beasley AMANDA_YU.jpg|Amanda Yu ANA_ARTHUR.jpg|Ana Arthur ANDREA.jpg|Andrea ANNIE_FOGARTY.jpg|Annie Fogarty Brooke_Burrington.jpg|Brooke Burrington CARLOS_KHU.jpg|Carlos Khu Carter_Kidd.jpg|Carter Kidd Christian_Cimoroni.jpg|Christian Cimoroni DAVINA_DEVINE.jpg|Davina Devine GIA_ESPOSITO.jpg|Gia Esposito JAYMES_COYNE.jpg|Jaymes Coyne Jeimmy_Carroza_Allup.jpg|Jeimmy Carroza Allup KATRINA.jpg|Katrina Maryanne_Scangarella.jpg|Maryanne Scangarella Michael_Ngo.jpg|Michael Ngo PAIGE_SLONIKER.jpg|Paige Sloniker SEANN_MOORE.jpg|Seann Moore SIGNE_FUGLESTEG_LUKSENGARD.jpg|Signe Fuglesteg Luksengard TAYLOR_WHITLEY.jpg|Taylor Whitley Tiffany_Goodrich.jpg|Tiffany Goodrich Drawn This Way '''Drawn This Way is a contest held by Lady Gaga and V Magazine in which her fans are to submit an illustration of her that is to be used in her new column that will be appearing monthly in V Magazine. The contest was announced on March 29, 2011, with the first issue featuring the contest would be issue 71, Lady Gaga would have a column in every issue where she talks about fashion. Rather than a typical headshot for the magazine, an illustrated drawing of her will be used; the magazine asked that Lady Gaga be "stylized as an editrix (editor)". The Asian Issue (No. 71, Summer 2011) Lady Gaga covered the 'Asia' edition. 10% of the proceeds will go towards the Japan relief efforts. Gaga's first column (Memorandum), in which she shares her thoughts on fashion and gives an exclusive look into her world, will appear in the new issue. The piece will be accompanied by illustrations made by Gaga’s fans. :Photoshoot by Inez and Vinoodh V Magazine No 71 Cover.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 001.png|Digital V71 Editorial.png V71 Editorial2.png V71-P27.png V Magazine No 71 78.jpg V Magazine No 71 79.jpg V Magazine No 71 80.jpg V Magazine No 71 81.jpg V Magazine No 71 82.jpg V Magazine No 71 83.jpg V Magazine No 71 84.jpg V Magazine No 71 85.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 002.png|Cover preview Inez and Vinoodh V71 004.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 003.png VAsiaHardcover.png|Exclusive Hard Cover Edition w/case The Transformation Issue (No. 72, Fall Preview 2011) V72.jpg V-Magazine-72.jpg The Heroes Issue (No. 73, Fall 2011) V73.png V73_GAGA-MEMO_together.jpg V73_GAGA-MEMO_P2.jpg The Model Issue (No. 74, Winter 2011) The Music Issue (No. 75, January 2012) V75.jpg V74 GAGA-MEMO.jpg V74 GAGA-MEMO 2.jpg The Sports Issue (No. 76, March 2012) V76.jpeg V76 GAGA-MEMO 1.jpg V76 GAGA-MEMO 2.jpg The Travel Issue (No. 79, 2012) V79 The Travel Issue cover.jpg V79 GAGA-MEMO 1.jpg Dynamic Duos Issue (No. 82, March 2013) :Article by Patrik Sandberg, Photography by Terry Richardson V82.jpg V82_Dynamic_Duos_Issue_cover.jpg V82 Troy.jpg The Icons & Ingenues Issue (No. 85, September 2013) For this edition, V magazine released four different cover and editorial with Lady Gaga. A special box edition was also published on their official webite. V85 Special Edition Box Set.jpg|Special Edition Box Set The New Artist :Interview by Marina Abramovic, photography by Inez and Vinoodh V85 cover version C.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 152.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 153.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 154.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 155.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 156.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 157.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 158.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 159.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 160.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 161.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 162.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 163.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 164.jpg V Magazine No 85 version C 165.jpg Phase One :Interview by Marina Abramovic, Photography by Inez and Vinoodh V85 cover version A.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 152.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 153.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 154.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 155.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 156.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 157.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 158.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 159.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 160.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 161.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 162.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 163.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 164.jpg V Magazine No 85 version A 165.jpg Donatella :Photography by Inez and Vinoodh V85 cover version D.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 152.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 153.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 154.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 155.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 156.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 157.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 158.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 159.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 160.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 161.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 162.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 163.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 164.jpg V Magazine No 85 version D 165.jpg This is ARTPOP :Interview by Marina Abramovic, photography by Inez and Vinoodh V85 cover version B.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 152.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 153.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 154.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 155.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 156.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 157.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 158.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 159.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 160.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 161.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 162.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 163.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 164.jpg V Magazine No 85 version B 165.jpg Spain Otoño (No. 1, Fall 2009) :Photography by Mario Testino V magazine Spain 01 Otoño 2009 cover.jpg Vuelve New York! (No. 6, 2010) :Photography by Mario Testino & Sebastian Faena. V-Spain.jpg VSpain11-Gaga-Article.jpg The Best of Visionaire and V magazine (No. 11, 2011) Other Von V Vants; Women of Influence.jpg|1 V Magazine's A-Z of Influence.jpg 1 Photo by Derek Blasberg References Links *Official website Category:Magazines Category:Written texts Category:United States Category:Spain Category:2009 magazine interviews Category:2010 magazine interviews Category:2011 magazine interviews Category:2012 magazine interviews Category:2013 magazine interviews